User blog:Besty17/A Tale Between Rivals' 2
Be sure catch on Part_1, as the Next Chapter unfolds before your very eyes. Part 2, Breaking Through. Luffy:'' '*Starts charging towards Kid * Gomu Gomu no Rifle* '' Kid'': *Jisha Jisha no Wall*, creates a wall from some of the metal surrounding them in the area, becomes about 6ft high and 6ft wide.'' *Gomu Gomu no Rifle fails to lay a scratch on metallic wall* ''Kid “Come on Straw Hat, I’d thought you’d be much stronger than this, considering that bloodline of yours HaHaHaHa” Luffy “Don’t mock me, you haven’t seen anything from me yet” '*Start’s to get angry * Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe* still has no effect.'' Kid'' “That’s the spirit get angry, and show me your true power” * Jisha Jisha no Cannons * Gather’s more metal surrounding him and creates 3 cannons at every 2Ft.* Jisha Jisha no Cannon Barrage * Gather’s the last of Remaining metal and turns it into cannon balls. Cannon’s begin to rapid fire *'' Luffy *'Gomu Gomu no Ami * Throw’s mutilpule cannon balls back towards Kid’s wall* *Smoke starts to surround the area* ''Luffy “Huh? Did it work?” Kid “HaHaHaHa. That was some comeback of move Straw Hat, Impressive HaHaHaHa” '*'As smoke starts clear, Kid’s wall is seen in piece’s on the floor* Starts clapping* “''I thought after that last move, there was no comeback for you. Guess I was wrong HaHaHaHa.” Luffy “ARE CRAZY, YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!” Kid “Why Of Course, I want you to die HaHaHaHa.” Luffy “''I’ve meet a lot of Crazy People but you, you’re Crazier than them All!!”'' '*'Thinks back to Buggy, Mr.2, Mr.3 and Caesar Clown* Kid'' “''I bet none of them, were strong as me HaHaHaHa.” Luffy'' “No but, I beat them all ahaha” *Charges towards kid again * Gomu Gomu no* Kid'' “Fool you left yourself wide open for me to attack you HaHaHaHa.”*Jisha Jisha no Container * Gather’s all metal surrounding him and creates a wide cylinder container. Then places it in mid air* '' Luffy'' “UH Uh uh? Who turns out the lights?” Kid “HaHaHaHa. You fool, you don't get it do you?” Luffy “Uh. Get what???” Kid “''That you’re too slow to reach me HaHaHaHa. You see Straw Hat over this past 4 years not only has strength tripled, but also I now understand the true power of my Devil Fruit. I now know much metal is around me to construct and not only that but the true speed of it takes to construct objects of my imagination. As it now ta...“ Luffy'' “Huh? I’m too slow, am I?” Kid “I WASN’T FINSHED TALKING, YOU STUPID IDIOTIC STRAW HAT BAFOON!!!!” Luffy “''Like I said earlier you haven’t seen anything from me yet”'' '*'Gear Second*Gomu Gomu no Rifle! * Cylinder container starts to break* Kid “What! No way! Impossible! No one has ever broken out of that before!” Luffy'' “I’M THROUGH PLAYING AROUND” '*Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe!*'' ............................... Kid'' “How? How did he do that” *coughs* ''*Else were in the Palm Tree Forest* Zoro and Killer are equally matched? Unable break each other’s defence? Zoro'' *108 Pound Phoenix Cannon*'' Killer'' “Pathetic” *Doges * Scythe sickle!* Zoro’s attack gets cut in half*'' Zoro'' “I haven’t this much fun in a long time” Killer “I’m surprised you’re this strong” Zoro “During my crew’s two year break, we all decided to get stronger. So that we’ll, achieve our goals. It really helped a lot now we look back at it” Killer “Well your goals and dreams end here today, once I kill you” Zoro “Ha! Don’t me laugh you’re nothing more than fancy assassin” *Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister*'' ''Killer' '“I’ve done it once. I can do it 1000 thousand times” '*Underworld Scythe Slash* Killer’s Scythe’s turn black representing the cold fires of the underworld itself.*Cancel’s out Zoro’s Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister*'' ''Zoro *thinking*' “'''Damn It, this guy ether cuts my attack in half or cancels it out with a move of his own. What it going to take, to beat this guy?''” Killer'' “Roronoa Zoro, stop daydreaming and fight me!” Zoro “Urgh! Damn it! He cut me when wasn’t I paying attention” '*'Coughs blood* '''To Be Continued... Open to feedback and improvements. Category:Blog posts